Training Session With Setsuko Hatake - Kaito Ryu
SenjuHaru: -Haru leaped out of bed, knowing that he was to be at the academy grounds for training in a few minute's. He searched around frantically, scambling through cloth's as he grot dressed. He tossed his bokken onto his back before rushing towards the gate at th coast. His leg wasn't bothering him as much, it still hurted but only if he put a significant amount of pressure onto it Haru flew throught the thundergod gate's with it's usual pimp smack of thunder, alerting everyone within of his presence. He looked around, spotting seetsuko and the new kid, rushing over towards the both of them.-"HEY, Sorry im late.. SO what are we doing today?"-placing his left hand on the back of his head, scratching and imaginary ich- -As Kaito awoke slumped up against a boulder, out of sight of anyone comming out of the gates, he would stand up and stretch a bit trying to get together what he was doing. He then hears a loud CLAP and he knows that someone has come through the gates. Being curious by nature he would climb up over the boulder and look toward the gates. As he does he would see the Sensei from yesterday. He was ready for more training and was pretty excited to see what he had in store for him this day. So, without hesitation he would walk over to the man and bow to him saying. "Good morning Sensei Setsuko." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would watch the two boys come out from he gate was he would cross his arms. Letting out gentle sigh he would look to Kaito,- “Today we are going to get your chakra up and running! Remember the technique I showed you? I want you to successfully perform it until you can transform yourself into myself. “ –he would then look at HAru as he narrowed his one eye- “Your Sensei has asked that I beat the hell out of you… but we are going to continue perfecting your hidden mist technique but in order to do so I want you to understand the technique and its value.” KaitoRyu: -He would nod and eagerly begin waving hand seals. What was that combination again? The jutsu would fail twice and he was begining to get a bit ticked off. Kaito couldn't remember the seals so he would check his notes from the day before. Hah! He had found the formula for the jutsu and he would read them out loud to himself a few times. " Dog, Boar, Ram. Dog, Boar, Ram. Dog, Boar, Ram." As he says this the fourth time he would weave the seals along with it. "Dog--> Boar--> Ram Transformation Jutsu!" As he does this a puff of smoke would engulf his body and when it cleared an exact copy of the Sensei would be standing right before his eyes. Just like that the poof of smoke would happen again and he'd be back to his normal form. He would look around and then smile big saying. "Did I do it Sensei?"- SenjuHaru: -Haru couldn't help but cock his head backward's, a face that said "Huh?". He just laughed it off, hoping that this man was just joking about the "beating the hell out of him" Part. He shifted his weight to his Left foot, removing his hand from his head and letting it dangle at his side's. He tilted his head to the right aswell.-"It's Value? What do you mean?"-He let his eye's trail to the little boy who was perorming a jutsu, inwhich he reconised as the Transformation Jutsu. "Nice" he said to himself, turning his gaze back to setsuko- KaitoRyu: -As he was called over to meet someone new he would trot along and smile. Seeing the man and then hearing his rank from the Sensei, he would bow to the Jounin and then offer his hand out to him in a greeting saying. "My name is Kaito, Kaito Ryu, it is a pleasure to meet you sir." He didn't know many people in Yonshigakure and he was glad that people were starting to accept him here. He couldn't help but smile because for once in his life he was happy. When he notices the man's mask he would wonder what on earth he could be hiding under there.- CastielCaoin: - Castiel entered through the thunder gate that caused a crash through the area. He was wearing his normal attire including his black mask, that covered his mouth and nose and the scar from the jutsu misshap during his major training. His black hat sat upon his head as a white strand of hair drop over his deep blue eyes. There was a new student in the academy traing area today and he watched as the young man completely finish his transformation jutsu and he looked at Sensei Setsuko with a proud look on his face. Castiel simply smiled and quiety stood on the sidelines watching them till he was needed. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look at Kaito as he would think to himself, “Is it possible he could have advanced that quickly.. interesting.” Setsuko would then notice Castiel come through the thundergate. It have been some time since he had seen him and what a change he had gone through. He would walk over and hold out his hand to Cas. “Hey Buddy long time no see!” –he would smile to his friend as he would embrace his hand.- “Remember when we were their age?” –he would nod over looking at Kaito- “Yo Kaito! This is another one of our Jounin Castiel. We had an epic battle back when we were becoming Chunnin and now well we both have advanced forward and trying to gain squads.” –he would smile- “Cas perhaps you would like to share some advice with this young one?” –he would tilt hishead to Castiel, smiling under his mask.- KaitoRyu: -As he was called over to meet someone new he would trot along and smile. Seeing the man and then hearing his rank from the Sensei, he would bow to the Jounin and then offer his hand out to him in a greeting saying. "My name is Kaito, Kaito Ryu, it is a pleasure to meet you sir." He didn't know many people in Yonshigakure and he was glad that people were starting to accept him here. He couldn't help but smile because for once in his life he was happy. When he notices the man's mask he would wonder what on earth he could be hiding under there.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would walk closer and embrace his hand- haven’t seen you since the hospital back in the chunnin exams.- He would look down only to see the Executioner sitting upon his shoulder. –Cognates- was all CAS could come out with as her looked over to the young boy and says softly. – I have a Nindo that no one knows about. Keep moving forward, never look back. Too understand fully why that is my Nindo id need to open up my story to you. But in saying that, that is my advice. If you keep falling down. Get back up. - He looks the kid over, He reminded him of himself. Castiel would think back and pull down his mask, showing a large scar down his nose to his chin going across his lips. He was thinking of the time he and Setsuko fought in the chunnin exams. How he never got rid of the scar of that day. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the scar as he would say in a calm voice, “The sign of a true warrior…” –he would then reach into his back pouch as he would pull out a kunai and tossed it to the boy’s feet- “you know anything about those?” –Setsuko would have some doubts if the boy knew how to hold one but so far he was advancing quickly.- KaitoRyu: -He would look at the weapon that was tossed on the ground and he would say to Setsuko. "That is a Kunai correct?" He then would move forward and pick it up careful of the sharp edges. Having it in his hand he would study it his eyes moving back and forth almost dimensioning the whole thing. He then cocks his head to the side and looks back to Setsuko. "Are these a projectile?"- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to the boy- “Well yes but you can also use it for close rang attacks. Always remember it is not how big a weapon is… it is how you use it…” –he would reach back gripping the handles of the executioners blade- “This thing is so big and bulky, Striking with it has to be certain I can land it or I risk getting hurt. A kunai is small and stealth like. Later in your training as a Genin you will learn or more tricks you can do with them. For now, you see the dummies across the way,” –he would point off to the left- “Go practice throwing it and I will show you how to improve your throwing as you practice” –he would pause looking over to Castiel- “Remember all the kunai we went through in the exams?” –he would laugh as he would remember the right they had. The kunai’s left and right, partially now why Kunai with tags are banded for children not to use.- Category:Training